6 Уровень
by wadsn
Summary: Академия Сити. Мир науки. Но даже здесь есть свои проблемы.


6 Уровень Пролог

Академия Сити. 9:00.  
>-Приветствую тебя, Тсучимикадо.<br>-И вам не хворать, Алестер.  
>-Чувствую, что сегодня у тебя особенно хорошее настроение. Есть причина?<br>-Конечно! Наши дела идут в гору. После того, как к нам присоединился Акселератор, уничтожение банд Нулевиков продвигается с новой силой.  
>-Это хорошо. Надеюсь, ты продолжаешь следить за Разрушителем Барьеров?<br>-За Ками-яном? Ну, да, безусловно. Только кое-что меня настораживает.  
>-Что?<br>-Недавно к нему подселили одного человека. Его имя Усари Мин.  
>-Усари Мин? Ха-ха! Знакомое имя. Давай я расскажу тебя о нем кое-что интересное. Знаешь, какой у него уровень?<br>-Какой?

Глава 1

Академия Сити. Центр всей науки этого мира. В Академии проживает 2,3 млн человек. Из них 80% — ученики.  
>Все учащиеся делятся на эсперов от 0 до 5 уровня. Главной способностью эсперов является Персональная Реальность.<p>

Академия Сити. 8:00. Понедельник.  
>Начало рабочей недели. Все ученики еле просыпаются, понимая, что впереди еще долгие трудовые будни. Но в одном общежитии, в 127 комнате живут трое молодых людей, у которых каждый день трудный. Начнем по порядку.<br>Первый житель этой комнаты — Камидзе Тома. Человек он, прямо скажем, невезучий. В чем проявляется его невезучесть? Да во всем. Упасть с моста, быть избитым бандой байкеров, получить разрядом молний от своей девушки, найти на балконе голодную монашку — это к нему. Все это происходит из-за его правой руки – "Разрушитель Барьеров".  
>Кстати о монашках, это и есть второй житель комнаты — Индекс Либрорум Прохибиторум. Для друзей просто Индекс. Эта девушка имеет феноменальную память. В ее голове хранятся 103 тысячи гримуаров. Всегда голодная. Обожает своего кота Сфинкса. Постоянно кусает Тому.<br>Третий житель комнаты — Усари Мин. Он только недавно перевелся и из всей Академии знает только Тому. Имеет вредную привычку влезать в чужую личную жизнь и "помогать".  
>Заглянем же в эту комнату 127 и посмотрим, что в ней происходит.<br>— Тома, Мин, вставайте!— сказала Индекс.  
>— Тома, Мин, вставайте!— крикнула Индекс.<br>— ТОМА, МИН, ВСТАВАЙТЕ! *укус*— заорала Индкс, укусив Тому за голову.  
>— Аааа! Блин, Индекс, больно. Почему ты кусаешь меня, а не Мина?<br>— Потому что он готовить умеет, а ты нет.  
>— И это причина? Невезуха!<br>В этот момент он выпрыгнул из ванны, в которой спал, и направился к душу, в котором спал Мин.  
>— Ты еще долго спать собираешься? Индекс сейчас каннибализмом займется. Давай я бутерброды приготовлю, а ты мясо.<br>— Да, да, мама, еще пять минут и я встаю... — броборматал Мин, досматривая сон.  
>-Все как всегда,— заметил Тома.<br>С этими словами он пошел одеваться, а затем нехотя побрел на кухню. Мин тем временем вывалился из душа и пошел в комнату. Тут все было по-прежнему: Индекс со Сфинксом сидят на кровати и смотрят телевизор, Тома кряхтит на кухне, а вокруг все такой же бардак. Эту картину он наблюдал уже всю неделю изо дня в день. К сожалению, к этому легко привыкнуть. '' Ну, что, за работу'',— подумал Мин, и всего за 20 минут комната была убрана, завтрак готов, а Индекс сыта и довольна.  
>— Я никак не могу понять, ты столько ешь и не толстеешь. Как это возможно?— с явным удивлением спросил Мин у монашки.<br>— Вся моя еда уходит на работу мозга, и вам до этого еще учиться и учиться, балбесы,— огрызнулась она и села на кровать с ложкой во рту.  
>— Индекс, нам пора,— сказал Тома, открывая входную дверь и подбирая на ходу Мина.<br>— А как же обед?— с долей сожаления спросила монашка.  
>— К обеду, я думаю, мы вернемся, но, если что, мясо в холодильнике,— сказал Усари, закрывая дверь.<p>

Два друга решили, что чем быстрее они уйдут из дома, то тем больше шансов, что Индекс не пойдет за ними в школу. Именно поэтому они сразу же рванули с места, как закрыли дверь. Через 3 минуты галопа они оказались на торговой площади. Магазины только начинали открываться, но вокруг было уже много студентов разных школ. Всюду был шум и гам. Тома, как всегда, поскользнулся на банке зеленого чая и упал в яму. ''Невезуха!''— только и мог пробурчать он. Мин помог ему подняться и они, пробираясь сквозь толпу студентов, направились в сторону школы. Но тут произошло нечто необычное. Необычное для этого времени, ведь обычно ЭТО происходит часов в 5-6 вечера. Так вот, в тот момент в сторону Томы полетели молнии. Но он встал в стойку, вытянул правую руку и ударил ей по молнии. Она тот час исчезла (так и работает "Разрушитель Барьеров"). Мин посмотрел в сторону источника молний и понял, что надо бежать. Впереди стояла Мисака Микото — эспер 5 уровня, ''Реалган''. Сама она считала себя девушкой Томы, но никакой романтики в их отношениях Мин не видел. Девушка она была скромная, слегка вспыльчивая. С Мисакой всегда ходила ее лучшая подруга и соседка по комнате Сирай Куроко. Она понравилась Мину с первого взгляда. Но, как это бывает, признаться в этом ему мешал один факт. Куроко любила, обожала, боготворила Мисаку. Вот такие любовные квадраты рисовал у себя в голове Мин.  
>— Ну, что, готов сразиться?— вполне серьезно спросила Мисака у Томы. ( К сведенью, Тома был эспером 0 уровня.)<br>— Я же говорил, что с моей правой рукой у нас всегда будет ничья.  
>— Давай уйдем от сюда, сестра. Они не достойны твоего величия!— фыркнула Куроко (Мисака и Сирай не сестры).<br>— Но мы же только подош ...— в этот момент Куроко взяла своего семпая за шиворот и понесла в другую сторону.  
>— Знаешь, Тома,— проговорил Мин,— страннее тебя, только твои друзья.<br>— Согласен.  
>И с этими словами он развернулся и побрел в сторону школы. Мин же, постояв с минуту, последовал за ним.<p>

Глава 2

На первый взгляд школа выглядела вполне обычно. Это было большое четырехэтажное здание с небольшим парком, окруженным рядом невысоких деревьев. Что касается необычности, то она заключалась в том, чему здесь учат. В этой школе студентов обучали контролю своей Персональной Реальности. Чем лучше усваивался материал, тем больше шансов повысить свой уровень. Но к нашему герою это не относится. Мин всего за неделю создал себе статус самого умного в этой школе, но уровень у него был по-прежнему нулевой.  
>Расскажу немного о внешности Усари. Ему было 16. Высокий рост и ровная осанка делали его довольно привлекательным, но спортивным телосложением он не отличался. Всегда одевался просто. В основном это была белая рубашка и длинные теплые джинсы. Неотъемлемой часть Мина была его черная шляпа. Снимал он ее только когда нервничал или спал. Сам он был всегда спокойным и уравновешенным, но когда дело доходило до каких-нибудь секретов или личной жизни друзей, он превращался в болтливого, строящего коварные и безбашенные планы человека. Именно с таким главным героем нам придется иметь дело.<br>Звонок прозвенел ровно в 9:00, и Мин с Томой уже сидели на своих местах. В класс вошла маленькая девочка, на вид ей было лет 9. Каково было удивление Мина неделю назад, когда он узнал, что ей было 30, и она является их классным руководителем и учителем математики. Звали ее Тсукиоми Комое.  
>Комое-сенсей встала на стул у доски, проверила присутствующих и, встретившись глазами с нашими друзьями, попросила их зайти после уроков к ней в учительскую.<br>Урок продолжился. Усари было очень скучно на занятиях, и он уснул. Вообще он спал при любой удобной возможности, где и как попало. Это еще одна его отличительная черта.  
>И вот, наконец, уроки закончились и можно идти домой.<br>— Стой,— проговорил Тома,— нам же к Комое-сенсей нужно зайти.  
>— Блин, чуть не забыл,— ударяя себя ладонью в лоб, ответил Мин.<br>С этими словами он взял свою сумку и вместе со своим другом отправился в учительскую

Комое-сенсей все воспринимали как ребенка, даже учителя, и только эти двое были исключением. Она была им как мама, заботилась и помогала в трудную минуту. Тома оказался в Академии Сити еще в младшей школе, и только она всегда была рядом с ним.  
>Мин же просто приглянулся ей, и, подружившись с Томай, стал ей, как родной.<p>

Два друга вошли в просторный кабинет, в котором посреди стоял длинный широкий стол, разделенный на несколько частей перегородками. Эти перегородки отделяли рабочее место каждого учителя. Комое-сенсей сидела в кабинете одна. Ее место было в конце стола возле окна. Они оба подошли к ней и как-то хором без запинок и репетиций сказали:  
>— Комое-сенсей, два балбеса по вашей просьбе прибыли!<br>Учительница покрылась краской от такого заявления. Она встала на стул и детским голосом проговорила, ударяя их по головам:  
>— Не говорите так никогда! Какие вы балбесы? Для меня вы просто невинные дети.<br>"Кто бы говорил,"-невольно пронеслось в голове у Мина, но он тут же отругал себя за такие мысли.  
>— Ребята, через две недели класс едет на горячие источники. Для всех я оглашу это через неделю. Поездка стоит 29000 Йен. Я хочу, чтобы за это время вы заработали их сами,— с этими словами она сделала серьезное лицо и посмотрела им в глаза.<br>Выбора у этих двоих не было совершенно, и они реши ли подыскать какую-нибудь работу.  
>В восемь часов вечера Мин и Тома были у дверей своей комнаты, но почему-то у них было очень плохое предчувствие. Тома подошел к двери, открыл ее и был "убит" на месте. Индекс впилась ему в голову зубами. Тот долго кричал от боли, но убрать приставучую монашку ему удалось только через час. Убедившись, что другу не угрожает опасность, Мин выманил Индекс на сапах еды. Это было единственным оружием против нее.<br>Уставшие после тяжелого дня два друга отправили Индекс спать на кровать, а сами, как всегда, легли в ванну и в душ.

Глава 3

День начался, как всегда, странно. Проснулся Мин от того, что был весь мокрый. Открыв дверцу душа, он увидел, что Тома находился в том же состоянии. Оказалось, что Индекс надоело их каждый день будить, и она просто включила воду у каждого из них. Мокрые и злые они запихнули монашку с котом в матрац, завязали его простыней и положили все эта на балкон, закрыв его на ключ. Окно не пропускало никаких звуков и два друга вздохнули спокойно. Сделав все дела в доме, они, держа дверь, открыли ее и на огромной скорости убежали. Шокированная их поведением Индекс, ничего не сказав, села на диван и увидела на столе записку:  
>"Дорогая Индекс, мы сожалеем о содеянном! (сразу видно, что записку писал Мин)<br>Просим простить нас, и в знак примирения оставили в холодильнике ОГРОМНОЕ количество еды. НО ЧТОБЫ БОЛЬШЕ ТАК НЕ ДЕЛАЛА!"

День прошел вполне тихо. Может потому, что Мин весь день проспал, а может потому, что полкласса на месте не было. Вообще класс был не очень "правильный". Большинство часто прогуливало уроки. Из всех в классе обычно находилось шесть человек, считая учителя. Тома и Мин никогда не прогуливали. Им просто деваться некуда было. Также тут были еще два друга Томы – Тсучимикадо Мотохару и Ямисака Оома. Как я уже говорил, друзья Томы были очень странные. Тсучимикадо всегда ходил в зеленой футболке и черных солнцезащитных очках. Был среднего роста и спортивной комплекции. Всегда рассуждал здраво, но, как он сам утверждает, был лгуном. Ямисака примерно походил на Тсучимикадо по росту и комплекции. Обычно одет в белую рубашку и синии шорты. Довершают его внешний вид всегда зажмуренные глаза и голубые волосы. Законченный лоликонщик. Тома обычно держал его за руки, чтобы тот не набросился на Комое-сенсей.  
>Где-то в середине класса сидела староста – Химегами Айса. Девушка она была необщительная и неуверенная, но ответственная и надежная. Вот таким составом обычно проходил день класса.<br>Возвращались домой два друга уже часов в пять. Вокруг было необычно мало народу, хоть они и находились в торговом квартале Академии. В конце квартала находилась доска с объявлениями. Еще вчера друзья решили подыскать здесь работенку. Пробегая глазами по доске, Мин заметил интересную надпись: «Требуются воспитатель в детском саду. Прием желающих только на две недели. Зарплата 30000 Йен."  
>— Слушай, Тома,— начал Мин,— ты с детьми хорошо ладишь?<br>— По крайней мере, они меня не бьют.  
>— Тогда, может в детский сад устроимся?— Усари протянул другу лист с объявлением.<br>— Выбора у нас все равно нет.  
>— Ну, тогда вперед. У нас осталось только 2 часа до его закрытия,— с этими словами Мин смял бумагу, положил в карман и побежал.<p>

Через час они уже находились на месте. Перед ними было небольшое одноэтажное здания с маленькой детской площадкой впереди. Два друга постучали в дверь и вошли. Вокруг царил хаос. Все вокруг было перевернуто, разбросано, и дети бегают вокруг трех связанных девушек. Самая старшая, скорее всего, была воспитателем. А двух других девушек оба парня узнали сразу. Это были Микото и Куроко. У всех трех на щеках было что-то нарисовано, а лоб у Микото был измазан черной краской. После такого зрелища ни Мин, ни Тома не могли сдержать вырывавшийся наружу смех. Они смеялись, а девушки смотрели на них зло и обижано. Первым остановился Мин. Он подошел к страдалицам и развязал их. Те вырвались из цепких сетей и, крикнув что-то, означавшее негодование, ударили его по голове. "Ну, это я заслужил",— подумал побитый парень.  
>Через 20 минут комната, общими усилиями, была убрана, дети посажаны за стол. Мин выдал им листы и карандаши, и те начали мирно, не совсем тихо, рисовать. Увидев, как он обращается с детьми, воспитатель спросил:<br>— Вы по объявлению?  
>— Да,— хором ответили парни.<br>— Видите ли, перед вами пришли эти девушки по тому же вопросу и я согласилась их принять.  
>Два друга переглянулись и с досадой сказали:<br>— Ну, делать нечего, спасибо за прием.  
>— Стойте, ведь я еще не говорила, что не смогу принять вас.<br>С этими словами похлопала Тому по плечу и посмотрела на парней теплым взглядом.  
>-Я так понимаю, что вы будете приходить на работу только после занятий?<br>— Да, так и есть,— начал Мин,— но мы обещаем, что будем полностью выполнять свои обязанности.  
>-Хорошо, вы приняты. Жду вас завтра,— тут она обратилась ко всем четверым,— в 16:30. Надеюсь, мы сработаемся.<br>— И мы надеемся,— проговорили молодые люди.

Спустя 30 минут все четверо находились на станции. Странно, но за всю дорогу они не перекинулись ни словечком. Тут Мин решил разрядить обстановку:  
>— Сирай-сан, а зачем вам эта подработка?<br>— Это не ко мне обращаться надо. Сестрица решила своими силами заработать на поездку к источникам.  
>— А когда вы едите?<br>— Через две недели.  
>— Странно, но мы тоже едем на источники через две недели.<br>— А вам, что, не сказали, что у школы Тоусен и школы Токивадай совместная поезжка?  
>-Нет, этот момент упустили,— тут Мин понял как повезло ему, быть рядом с любимой, и как не повезло Томе, быть рядом с Микото. "Она же его уничтожит" ,— невольно пронеслось в голове у Мина.<br>— Ну, что ж, надеюсь мы сработаемся,— заканчивал разговор Усари.  
>— Да, конечно,— ответили обе девушки.<br>В этот момент подъехали поезда и они разошлись.

Глава 4

Вернулись парни поздно. По пути домой нужно было зайти к Комое-сенсей и сообщить о своей новой работе. Как нестранно, женщина была несказанно рада за них. Она встала на стул и обняла "своих детей". Так эта милая учительница выражала свою любовь и заботу.  
>После визита к Комое-сенсей парни накупили еды в круглосуточном магазине и отправились домой.<br>Открыв дверь своей маленькой квартирки, перед двумя друзьями открылась такая картина: Индекс, обхватив руками и ногами подушку, спокойно спит на диване, а вокруг творится то же, что и на их новом месте работы.  
>— Такое чувство, что мы одного ребенка променяли на пятнадцать,— с долей горечи проговорил Тома.<br>Мину на это ответить было нечего. Он понял, что слова его друга были чистой правдой.

На следующее утро Тома и Мин проснулись от какого-то странного шума в комнате. Медленно выглянув из-за двери, они увидели, что эта безбашенная монашка, сложив весь мусор в пакет и выйдя на балкон, уже прицеливалась в кого-то и хотела кинуть эту "бомбу" вниз. Дальше все случилось на автомате. Тома выхватил пакет, Мин положил монашку на плечо и, закрыв балкон, начал читать ей нотации. У Усари это очень хорошо получалось. Его тихий и, в данный момент, нудный голос сделал свое дело. Индекс, закрывшись подушкой, начала что-то бормотать, а парни, воспользовавшись моментом, свалили в школу.

Учебный день прошел, как и обычно, скучно. Мин проспал урока 2-3, на большее его не хватило. У него постоянно болела шея (конечно, болела, а вы пробовали заснуть в душе?). Прослушав нудную лекцию по физике, он отправился на свое новое место работы, предварительно захватив с собой друга. Всего какой-то час, и они были перед этим безобидным на вид и страшным внутри зданием.

Зайдя внутрь, они увидели, что Микото и Куроко уже играли с детьми, а женщина, которая приняла их на работу (ее звали Кюи), мирно сидела за столом и пила чай. Парни поздоровались со всеми и, оставив свои сумки у двери, присоединились к своим знакомым. Сегодня дети были на удивление спокойными. То ли потому, что они только что проснулись, то ли потому, что увидели Мина. После вчерашнего дня они посчитали его хорошим человеком и даже дали ему конфету.  
>Каждый занимался своим делом: Микото что-то читала детям, Куроко накрывала столы, а Тома медленно и нехотя убирал комнату. Кюи попросила Мина застелить кровати, которые находились в другой комнате. Тот с радость огласился и ушел.<br>Прошло 15 минут. Мина нет. Прошло 30 минут. Тот все еще не появился. Через 40 минут все решили проверить, где он. Зайдя в комнату, они увидели, что тот, поддавшись своей вредной привычке, мирно спит на одной из кроватей. Кто-то предложил намазать его руки клеем, но идею сразу отбросили. Спящее лицо Мина было настолько милым, что его решили не трогать. А зря! Этот псих потом полночи сидел на кухне и чай пил, не давая спать остальным. Но сделанного не воротишь, и этого хитрого лиса оставили спать до конца смены. Так прошла неделя их работы. Но Мина к кроватям больше не подпускали.

Каждый день они приходили в это небольшое здание, где хоть как-то отдыхали от мирских проблем. Мин решил время зря не терять. Он поставил себе задачу вначале устроить личную жизнь своего друга (все же надо избавляться ему от этой привычки, вечно лезть в чужие дела). Но на пути стояла преграда – Куроко. Она не давала и близко подойти Томе к Мисаке. Риск – дело благородное, но умирать Мину никак не хотелось, особенно от рук любимой. Поэтому у него в голове начали созревать не совсем коварные, но все же планы:  
>1. "Оставить их голыми в закрытом помещении"— нет, слишком сложно.<br>2. "Подстроить ситуацию, где Тома спасает Микото жизнь"— нет, это просто невозможно. Кто будет угрожать жизни эсперу 5 уровня? + мне нужно сблизить Тому с Микото, а не Микото с Томой.  
>3. "Показать Томе женственные стороны Микото" – да, то, что нужно. НО как это сделать?:<br>a) "Дом с привидениями. Там ей станет страшно, и она повиснет на нем, а дальше…." – нет, не пойдет. Слишком банально.  
>b) "Рассказать о моих намерениях их свести Микото, и она сама пойдет на все"— хм…, может сработать.<br>Так Мин и поступил. Кстати, во время анализирования планов у него была ужасная дьявольская улыбка. Даже дети испугались и отошли от него. Ну, что поделать, вредная привычка. Итак, Мин решил поговорить с Мисакой. Когда все начали собираться, он шепнул ей на ухо, что знает, где купить новую фигурку с Гекотой (она обожала Гекоту).  
>Через 20 минут после работы они уже сидели в кафе и пили кофе за увлекательным разговором:<br>— Я до сих пор не понимаю,— с удивленным лицом говорила Микото,— зачем тебе это нужно?  
>— Я просто хочу помочь. "Хотя личные цели я тоже преследую",— подумал Мин.<br>— Хорошо. Я поняла. НО только без шуток, а то на куски порву.  
>"И куда делась ее скромность?"— промелькнуло у парня в голове.<br>— Что касается меня, так я сделаю все ради вашего счастья,— Мин протянул руку девушке и хитро улыбнулся.  
>— Надеюсь, ты не врешь,— в ответ протянула руку и она.<br>На этом они разошлись. Мин пришел домой часов в десять вечера. Индекс уже спала, а Тома смотрел телевизор. Вечер выдался трудный, и он сразу отправился к себе в душ.

Глава 5

За две недели пребывания Мина в Академии Сити, он привык, что каждое утро что-то происходит. Но сегодня было что-то необычное. Мин думал, что удивляться уже нечему, но он ошибался. Сегодня Усари проснулся, и с ним ничего не случилось. Он был абсолютно сух, а следов укусов не было. Мин открыл дверцу душа. На часах была половина шестого. Сон никак не возвращался, и парень решил пойти что-нибудь перекусить. Вчерашний разговор с Микото никак не давал ему покоя. В голове крутилось множество идей, но ни одна из них не подходила. "Блин, легче сказать, чем сделать. Кто меня за язык тянул с такими серьезными заявлениями?"— начал ругать себя Мин. В этот момент горячая вода из чайника перевалила через чашку и медленно лилась на ногу озадаченного своими проблемами парня. Чтобы не нарушить мирный сон своих друзей яростными криками, он засунул себе в рот огромный кусок хлеба и, закрывшись дверцей шкафчика, начал свое дело. "Похоже, что ни одно мое утро не обойдется без происшествий",— с досадой подумал калека.  
>Через час Мин разбудил и Тому. Была суббота, но на работу нужно было прийти. Сегодня они целый день должны были провести в компании двух девушек и пятнадцати детей. Кюи решила взять выходной, поэтому два друга отправятся встречать детей. Мин оставил записку Индекс и, взяв сонного поедающего сандвич друга, вышел из квартиры.<p>

Часов в девять утра подтянулись и девушки. Лица их были заспанные. Похоже, только Мин чувствовал себя бодро. "Ну, ничего, я сегодня еще отыграюсь",— подумал парень, и кривая улыбка коснулась его лица. Как он и предполагал – к обеду все оживились, а Усари мирно спал в углу, за что его еще более мирно наградили тремя звездочками на правую щеку. "И все же, как мне их свести?— одна и та же мысль не выходила у Мина из головы,— ладно, доверюсь воли случая."  
>В принципе, все так и получилось. В течение последней недели Усари находил всевозможные поводы, чтобы оставить их наедине. Для этого он как можно дальше уводил Куроко. Девушка она была, прямо скажем, непростая. Смотрела на всех свысока, считала Микото идеалом человека, и явно домогалась до нее, в общем, обладала эксцентричным характером. Проблема состояла в том, что Куроко была эспером четвертого уровня, "Телепортер". Следовательно, в любой момент она могла телепортироваться обратно. Тем для разговора у Мина было немного: погода, спорт, одежда, люди. Плюс, об этом он говорил весь красный ( смущается :) ) и немного заикаясь. На его вопросы Куроко отвечала с пренебрежением. Мужчин она явно недолюбливала. Вытащить из этой девушки хорошие слова в адрес парня, было приравнено к магии. Но, как говориться, мы не ищем легких путей. Хотя, если бы они были, то ….. Ну, не будем о грустном и перейдем сразу к делу.<p>

День отъезда был назначен на понедельник. Вечер воскресенья обещал быть трудным. За хорошо проделанную работу, парни получили нужную им сумму денег и все же завтра смогут отправиться на источники.  
>— Слушай, Тома, а куда мы денем Индекс?<br>— Черт, я о ней и не подумал. Брать ее с собой нельзя. Хм…..  
>— Хм…<br>— Есть идея!— с этими словами он отправил Индекс собирать вещи и готовиться идти в гости с ночевкой.

Через сорок минут трое подростков стояло у дверей огромного двадцатиэтажного дома. Тома набрал номер на домофоне. Ответ не заставил себя ждать. На другой стороне провода Мин услышал грубый и весьма раздраженный голос:  
>— Кто?<br>— Старые знакомые,— ответил Тома.  
>— Проходите.<br>Двери открылись. Все трое отправились к лифту. На вид здание было очень красивым. Расписные потолки, огромные люстры, просторные помещения. Тома нажал на пятнадцатый этаж, и они отправились наверх. По негласному правилу, в лифте все молчали. Выходя, Мин замети, что коридор был весьма длинным, и повсюду были расставлены цветы. Остановившись у одной из комнат, Тома постучал в дверь. Через минуту перед нами предстал юноша, лет 16-17, с абсолютно белыми, я бы даже сказал седыми волосами. На шее у него был необычный прибор, и выглядел он как ошейник. В руке у него был костыль.  
>— Зачем пожаловали,— снова грубо отозвался он.<br>— Видишь ли, Акселератор, нам Индекс девать некуда, а она у тебя могла бы с Последним Заказом поиграть.— При этих словах из-за двери показалась девочка лет 8. Внешне она очень походила на Мисаку. Девочка вытолкала Акселератора из двери и, встав в "позу героя", сообщила:  
>— Я рада, что Индекс пришла,— с радостью сообщила Мисака-Мисака.— Именно так она и разговаривала, называя себя в третьем лице.<br>— Эй-эй, малявка, я еще не дал своего согласия!— гаркнул на нее парень.  
>— Зато я уже все решила,— сказала Мисака-Мисака и показала Акселератору язык.— Тут она схватила Индекс и отвела ее в комнаду.<br>— Ладно. Когда хоть заберете ее? Эй-эй, вы куда.  
>Тома и Мин уже стояли в закрывающемся лифте.<br>— Через 3 дня,— крикнул в след Тома.  
>— ЧТО? ВЫ, ЧТО СОВСЕМ ОФИГЕЛИ? ДА Я ВАС…<br>Но два друга его уже не слышали. Они давно были на пути к дому.  
>Весь вечер они собирали вещи и были в предвкушении завтрашней поездки.<p>

Глава 6

Сбор был назначен на 8 утра. Парни проснулись с широкими улыбками на лице. Никакой Индекс в течение трех дней! Это рай! Но продолжаться он будет недолго, поэтому надо брать от него все.  
>Для поездки выделили большой двухэтажный автобус. Второй этаж не был закрыт и выходил прямо на улицу, поэтому наши два друга примостились там в самом конце. Пока автобус не тронулся, они вели оживленную беседу, вязанную с их долгожданной свободой. Но их идилию прервали уже известные нам две девушки. Мисака с красным от волнения лицом поздоровалась с Томой и села перед ним. Рядом примостилась и Куроко. Комое-сенсей провела последний инструктаж и подала знак водителю. Автобус тронулся.<br>На севере Академии Сити находились свои собственные горячие источники. Туда они направлялись. Поездка была на три дня и две ночи. В первый день экскурсия, во второй – отдых на источниках и посещение Ежегодного Культурного Фестиваля. Третий день отводился на сбор вещей и отъезд.  
>К гостинице автобус прибыл уже через несколько часов. Парням досталась двухместная комната на седьмом этаже. По счастливой случайности, комната девушек была прямо напротив. Разложив свои вещи, все спустились в холл для экскурсии. Комое-сенсей встала на стул и объявила:<br>— Ребята, экскурсия будет пешеходная. Надеюсь, вы получите удовольствие.  
>Все тяжело вздохнули, но смирились и бесцельно побрели за учителем.<br>Вид вокруг был просто чудесным. Невысокие здания в восточном стиле выглядели великолепно. Небольшие озера перед ними отражали яркие и игривые летние лучи солнца. Казалось, что мир просто замер на месте и давал нашим героям насладить этой невообразимой красотой. Где-то впереди виднелось высокое строение, уже в современном стиле. Наверху можно было различить красочные рисунки на барабане огромного купола. Внутри находилось множество магазинов, куда Комое-сенсей все же разрешила сходить ребятам, но ненадолго.  
>Мисака от радости схватила Тому и побежала куда-то в неизвестном направлении, поэтому Мин с Куроко остались наедине. Они прошлись по магазинам, но ничего интересного не нашли, поэтому остановились у небольшого кафе, чтобы попить кофе. Странно, но Сирай даже не грубила Мину. Она просто сидела рядом и смотрела куда-то с раздраженным лицом.<br>— Что-то случилось?  
>— А разве не видно? Эта грязная макака уводит у меня из-под носа мою любимую сестру.<br>— Это еще кто кого уводит,— подумал Усари, но промолчал.  
>— Может не нужно так переживать,— проговорил парень,— они просто гуляют где-то,— тут Куроко начало трясти,— держатся за руки,— девушка сильно сжала стакан,— может быть, занимаются чем-то еще,— и в этот момент Куроко яростно закричала и сдавила стакан так, сто тот разбился в дребезги.<br>— Все, я так больше не могу! Мы идем спасать мою прекрасную сестрицу!— заявила девушка и схватила Мина за руку. Она выбежала из кафе, таща за собой груз в 56 кг, и направилась в радиорубку. Шокированные рабочие, под угрозой смерти отдали ей микрофон. И тут по всему зданию раздался оглушительный крик:  
>— СЕСТРИЦА, Я ИДУ К ТЕБЕ! Я НЕ ДАМ ЭТОЙ МАКАКЕ ЗАБРАТЬ ТЕБЯ У МЕНЯ!<br>В это время Мисака и Тома находились в магазине одежды. Не представляю, каким образом, но она заставила парня помогать ей с выбором. Девушка пользовалась им, как вешалкой. Из-под груды вещей Томы не было видно. Каждый раз, выходя из примерочной, девушка спрашивала у него: "Ну, как?" Он отвечал что-то невнятное, но ей этого было достаточно. Она была счастлива. Нечасто выпадает возможность побыть наедине с любимым, хоть и любовь пока безответна. Оптимизм Мина и его уверенность придали Микото сил. Она была готова горы свернуть на пути к своему счастью. Но пока девушка просто наслаждалась моментом.

К вечеру все жутко устали. Сил не было даже подниматься по лестнице, поэтому четверо друзей отстояли огромную очередь к лифту. Наконец, они дождались. Металлическая коробка поднималась наверх бесшумно и плавно. Микото обняла Тому за руку и закрыла глаза. Было видно, что они оба покраснели. Куроко же продолжала беситься. У входа в комнаты они разошлись. Парни сразу легли спать. На кровати! Хотя сначала, по привычке, пошли в ванную и в душ. Девушки же решили помыться.  
>Микото набрала себе ванну с пеной и легла. Но расслабиться ей не удалось. Под собой она почувствовала чье-то миниатюрное тело. Это была ее незваная соседка.<br>Куроко обняла свою "сестрицу", не давая ей вырваться. Ее руки медленно направились выше и начали массировать ее грудь. Микото, чуть пискнув, вылетела из ванной, закрыв Сирай на ключ. Так она и просидела там до следующего утра.

Второй день поездки. Горячие источники.  
>На второй день все отправились на горячие источники. Это было невероятно. Вокруг столько разных водоемов, и везде хочется побывать. К счастью для девушек, и к несчастью для парней, ванны были разделены на две части (понятно почему). Только один человек сожалел об этом – Микото. Целый день она не могла отвязаться от Куроко. Она постоянно домогалась до нее. Как же ей это надоело. "Блин, когда она уже найдет себе парня?"— с явным раздражением думала она. Но, несмотря на это, день выдался отличным. Все хорошо отдохнули и были готовы к новым трудовым будням.<br>Вечером Комое-сенсей разрешила всем отправиться на фестиваль. Наша уже устоявшаяся команда из четырех человек не была исключением. На площади, куда они пришли, было много будок с различными вкусностями и сувенирами. Микото сразу схватила Тому и убежала, поэтому Мин сопровождал убитую горем Куроко.  
>— И что она нашла в нем? Он же просто грязная макака!<br>Мину явно не понравилось такое обращение в адрес своего друга, но он промолчал.  
>— Это не наше дело, поэтому лучше не встревать.<br>— Но как же я могу просить свою любимую сестрицу в руки этого грязного, похотливого животного!  
>"Ага, кто тут еще похотливый?"— подумал парень.<br>— Ладно, пойдем. Надо получить от этого фестиваля все,— тут она взяла Мина за руку и повела вглубь толпы. О том, что нужно получить от фестиваля все, она не шутила. Девушка развлекалась до упада. А упала она вместе с Мином на траву в лесу. Они улеглись под деревом и просто молчали. Первой тишину нарушила Куроко:  
>— ОК, признаю. Иногда и с тобой можно хорошо провести время. Я бы даже сказала, отлично!<br>— Спасибо. Нечасто услышишь от тебя комплимент.  
>Тут девушка замялась, покраснела и ударила его кулаком в плечо. А тот просто улыбнулся и посмотрел наверх. От увиденного он забыл, как дышать. Мин взял Куроко под руку и убежал. Ошарашенная девушка хотела прикрикнуть на него, но все же успокоилась и отдалась его воле.<br>А на верху, на дереве, там, куда посмотрел Мин, сидели Микото и Тома, и….. целовались!

Поездка выдалась на славу. Все были жутко довольны, даже уезжать не хотелось. Но, все хорошее когда-нибудь заканчивается. Через пару часов автобус уже приехал обратно в Академию. Тома и Мин попрощались с девушками и отправились за Индекс. Они выслушали яростный крик Акселератора, по поводу этой бешеной монашки, и, забрав ее, направились домой.

Глава 7

Утро, по традиции, было необычным. Мин проснулся от того, что почувствовал чье-то дыхание возле своего лица. Он открыл глаза и увидел Сфинкса. Кот так испугался, что начал царапать парню лицо. Мин не растерялся и, взяв кота за шкирку, выкинул его в комнату. Оказалось, что Томе тоже досталось, только от Индекс. Парни быстро собрались и сбежали в школу.  
>Весь день, как и обычно, Мин проспал. Но улыбка не слезала с его лица. Вчера Куроко сама предложила помочь ей с работой. Она состояла в организации под названием "Правосудие". В нее вступали эсперы, которым не безразлична безопасность людей в Академии Сити. "Правосудие" было как бы студенческой полицией. Мин с радостью согласился на предложение девушки. Мисака не состояла в "Правосудии", но сегодня она должна была пойти с Куроко, поэтому Мин решил прихватить и Тому.<br>После уроков Усари так и сделал. Он взял своего друга за шиворот и, счастливый, побрел по дороге. Встреча была назначена на 16:00, возле станции. Мин не мог стоять на месте. Он, почему-то, нервничал. Но вот прошел час, а девушек нет.  
>— Мне как-то не по себе,— начал говорить Тома,— не может быть, чтобы они забыли.<br>— Да, действительно не могли. Может, поищем их?  
>— Ладно, пойдем.<br>И они побежали. Не знаю почему, но у них было очень плохое предчувствие. И оно их не обмануло. Когда парни забежали в переулок, они увидели такую картину: Мисака и Куроко лежат, придавленные бетонной плитой, а вокруг них стоят 3 человека. Двух из них парни узнали. Первый – Акселератор. У него было настолько бешенное лицо, что казалось он уже устоявшийся маньяк. Во втором человеке они узнали Тсучимикадо. В черном костюме и своих солнцезащитных очках он выглядел еще более зловеще, чем обычно. Третьим человеком была какая-то девушка. У нее были красные волосы, заплетенные в длинную косу, грудь была обвязана бинтом, а на плечи накинут пиджак. Короткие шорты подчеркивали ее длинные ноги.  
>— Что вы делаете с ними?<br>— Оо, Ками-ян, Усари-чан, теперь и вы подтянулись,— со злорадной ухмылкой проговорил Тсучимикадо.  
>— Давай убьем их,— сказал Акселератор со взглядом маньяка.<br>— Нет, нет. Эти двое нам еще нужны. Но побить мы их можем.  
>Давайте я расскажу вам о способностях этих двоих. Тсучимикадо был не только эспером. Он также владел и магией. Но с каждым использованием магии его телу наносились тяжелые повреждения. Акселератор был эспером пятого уровня. Его способность – "Изменение вектора". Все, к чему этот парень притрагивался, изменяло свой вектор движения.<br>Итак, вернемся к месту действия. Тома и Мин находились в недоумении. Их лучшие друзья оказались самыми страшными врагами.  
>— Знаешь, Тома, я никогда в жизни не дрался.<br>— Да? У тебя есть шанс попробовать.  
>— ОК,— и с этими словами Мин сорвался с места и на огромной скорости заехал Тсучимикадо в челюсть. Тот отлетел на пару метров и больше не вставал.<br>— Говоришь, не дрался?  
>— Нет, никогда. В таких ситуациях я обычно убегаю. И это была чистая импровизация.<br>— Хорош болтать, травоядные! Меня вам не ударить. Это еще никому не удавалось. ВЫ ПОМРЕТЕ ЗДЕСЬ И СЕЙЧАС!— и Акселератор засмеялся истерическим смехом.  
>— Ха, меньше слов, больше дела,— тут Тома замахнулся и ударил седого парня правой рукой. Да, тем самым "Разрушителем Барьеров". Но седоволосый парень устоял. Он оперся на костыль и ударил Тому ногой:<br>— Ха-ха-ха, вы, нулевики, ничего мне не сделаете! Ну, ударил ты меня, и что с того. Нас трое, а вас только двое. Эти девушки уже без сознания.  
>— Что вы с ними сделали?<br>— Мы просто пришли предложить работу,— раздался голос Тсучимикадо,— а они на нас напали.  
>— Какую еще работу?<br>— Самую простую. ПОЛНОЕ УНИЧТОЖЕНИЕ НУЛЕВИКОВ! Они не нужны Академии Сити. Они всего лишь мусор, который нужно убрать.  
>— Да как вы смеете. Они ведь тоже люди.<br>— Они мусор, малявки, слабаки, травоядные,— опять заговорил седоволосый маньяк.  
>— Посмотрим, как ты заговоришь, когда тебя одолеют те самые нулевики, которых ты так ненавидишь,— проговорил Мин, нацеливая свою правую руку на Акселератора. Тот даже не дернулся. Он только повернулся к нему и посмотрел в глаза слишком самоуверенным взглядом.<br>— Давай, я готов ко всему, все равно я даже ничего не почувствую!  
>Тут в руке у Мина загорелся яркий свет. В мгновение ока он обрел форму сферы и на огромной скорости полетел в Акселератора. По глазам этого маньяка было понятно, что он немного испугался такой мощи, но продолжал уверенно стоять на своем месте. А зря! В полете сфера стала еще больше. Она все увеличивалась в размерах и, попав в Акселератора, взорвалась. Странно, но седоволосый маньяк не смог изменить вектор ударной волны, и его, вместе с компанией, отбросило на несколько метров.<br>— Все, хватит, пора уходить,— сказала красноволосая девушка и, взмахнув огромным фонариком, трое нападавших исчезли.  
>— Вы в порядке?— обратился Мин к девушкам, когда поднимал плиту с помощью какой-то энергетической палки.<br>— Вроде да. Но лучше показаться врачу.  
>— Мы все поняли,— и с этими словами Тома и Мин взяли девушек на руки и побежали в направлении больницы.<p>

Куроко очнулась на больничной кушетке. Она окинула взглядом палату: вокруг было еще несколько пустых кушеток, аккуратно застеленных медсестрой, слева находился небольшой балкончик, а справа тихо посапывал Мин. "Стоп, что он здесь делает?"— подумала девушка. Но в этот момент парень проснулся и посмотрел ей в глаза. Чистые, как небо, голубые глаза и легкая, непринужденная улыбка заставили девушку смутиться.  
>— Как себя чувствуешь?<br>— Бывала и лучше. А где сестра? Она в порядке?  
>— Да, в порядке. Она сейчас в другой палате, вместе с Томой,— в этот момент Мину показалось, что Куроко немного скривилась. Все-таки Тому она недолюбливает.<br>— Кстати,— девушка немного замялась,— спасибо, что спасли нас.  
>— А, конечно, всегда, пожалуйста,— Мин тоже смутился.<br>— Но я не понимаю одной вещи.  
>— Какой?<br>— Как вы, два эспера 0 уровня, смогли одолеть одного эспера 5 уровня.  
>— Аа, ты об этом. Так все предельно ясно. Наши способности намного эффективнее его.<br>— В каком смысле?  
>— В прямом. Правая рука Томы "Разрушитель Барьеров" запечатывает любую способность эспера, поэтому "Изменение вектора" Акселератора на него не действует.<br>— А что насчет тебя?  
>— Ну, у меня тоже довольно интересная способность. Я могу собирать и воспроизводить любой вид энергии. Так как способности эсперов тоже вид энергии – ее я тоже могу забрать. Энергию я могу воспроизвести любым способом: через молнию, энергетические сферы и другие, сходные с магией и наукой силы.<br>— Интересно. То есть и телепортироваться ты тоже сможешь?  
>— Теоретически да. Но я никогда не пробовал.<br>— И все-таки ты очень странный.  
>"Кто бы говорил",— пронеслось в голове у Мина.<br>— Знаешь, на счет того, что хотели те трое.  
>— Что?<br>— Нам надо поговорить всем вместе. Через два дня вас выписывают. Жду тебя и Микото у нас дома. Вот адрес,— тут Мин положил листок бумаги на маленький столик возле Куроко и начал выходить.  
>— И еще кое-что,— парень остановился у двери.<br>— Что?  
>— Выздоравливай!— от этих слов щеки девушки стали красными, и она закрылась одеялом с головой, а парень вышел и закрыл за собой дверь.<p>

Глава 8

Два дня спустя девушек действительно выписали. Они не стали заходит к себе в общежитие, и направились прямиком по назначенному адресу. В 12 часов дня они уже находились у дверей комнаты, но постучать не успели. Она тут же отварилась, и оттуда вылетел полуголый Тома, а к его голове прицепилась Индекс. В этот же момент за ними, в таком же полуголом виде, выбежал Мин, крича что-то невнятное. Девушки были ошарашены таким поведение, и когда парни заметил их, спросили единственное, что пришло им сейчас в голову: "Почему вы оба не одеты?" Этот вопрос явно смутил всех четверых, кроме Индекс, которая все еще продолжала кусать Тому за голову.  
>Через двадцать минут все уже было в порядке. Обе девушки сидели на диване и ждали, когда к ним подойдут эти "два идиота".<br>— Тома, я жду объяснений! Кто эта девушка?  
>— Ну, как тебе сказать? Это Индекс. Она простая монашка и сейчас находится у нас на попечении.<br>— На попечении? Так, допустим. И где же она спит?  
>— Там, где вы сейчас сидите.<br>— А вы?— этот вопрос они задали обе.  
>— Я в ванной, а он в душе.<br>— Что? Я убью ее!— и в руках у Микото появились молнии.  
>— Стой-стой, не надо. Мы только отремонтировали эту комнату. Ты же все кровью замажешь!<br>— Пойдем в ванну! Там кафель!  
>— Похоже, серьезно к делу относимся только мы с тобой,— обратился Мин к Куроко.<br>Но Усари ошибся. Куроко тоже смотрела на Индекс, как на врага народа. "Если их не остановить, то они все здесь разнесут,"-подумал парень.  
>— Так, друзья, мы собрались здесь для дела. Нам всем нужно быть серьезнее,— видно, что слова Усари задели присутствующих.— Для начала, я хочу спросить у вас двоих о том, что хотели те трое.<br>— Они сказали, что хотят убивать нулевиков. И предлагали то же самое нам.  
>— Но зачем им это нужно?<br>— Чтобы достичь шестого уровня,— тут Микото посмотрела в глаза Мину.  
>— Шестого уровня? Но, ведь это невозможно. Все ученые Академии Сити доказали, что шестого уровня достичь нельзя.<br>— Но эти трое другого мнения. Они сказали, что если уничтожить сто пятьдесят нулевиков, то эта задача вполне выполнима.  
>— Как же они могут это делать? Нулевики те же самые люди, что и они сами!<br>— Мы им так и сказали. К тому же,— тут девушки немного замялись,— у нас есть знакомые, у которых тоже нулевой уровень.  
>— Аа.., ну…, спасибо вам. Но у нас осталась еще одна проблема. Как их остановить?<br>— Я предлагаю начать за ними слежку,— тут Мин сделал настолько серьезное лицо, что спорить с ним не было смысла.  
>— Хорошо. Я поговорю с командованием, и мы начнем слежку за Акселератором. Завтра приходите ко мне в штаб. Скажите, что я вас пропустила,— и Куроко исчезла, а Микото еще около часа посидела с ними за чашечкой чая.<p>

На следующий день парни прибыли в штаб. Тут было слишком тихо. До жути тихо. Они вошли в здание, но никого не увидели. Вчера Микото сказала, что им нужно было подняться на второй этаж. Так парни и сделали, но перед ними предстала ужасная картина. Кабинет был перевернут полностью. Повсюду были видны следы боя. Где-то в конце кабинета стояла Куроко и пыталась что-то вытащить. Парни подбежали к ней и увидели, что под обломками лежит девушка. На голове у нее был венок из прекрасных цветов, но, к сожалению, многие лепестки опали. Мин помог девушке выбраться.  
>— Что здесь случилось?<br>— На нас на…пали.  
>— Кто? Кто на вас напал?<br>— Акселератор. Но нам повезло. Я успела прицепить к нему жучок.  
>— Отлично! Нам нужно выступать немедленно. Мы заставим его поплатиться за это. Я отправлюсь за сестрой, и мы пойдем прямиком за ним.<br>— Хорошо, тогда встретимся через два часа.  
>На этом они решили разойтись.<p>

Через два часа у здания правления Академией оказались только три человека. Куроко и Мисака были в полной боевой готовности. Они были одеты в свою школьную форму и оружия у них хватало. На ногах у Куроко было несколько связок с иглами. Каждую из них она могла телепортировать куда угодно. А у Мисаки в кармане было огромное количество монеток. Их она использовала для своего "Реалгана". Тома был готов лишь морально. А зачем ему готовиться? У него ведь и оружия нет. Но это не проблема. Своим кулакам он доверял больше, чем какому-либо оружию.  
>И вот, именно таким составом они зашли в здание. Сигнал от жучка с Акселератора был где-то на двадцать пятом этаже. Вокруг было подозрительно тихо. Микото обернулась и заметила, что дверь закрылась, и впереди стали маячить какие-то фигуры. Перед нашими героями стояло целое войско эсперов. Завязался бой. Каждый использовал свои способности, как только мог. Куроко припечатывала всех к стенке своими иглами, Микото выносила несколько десятков врагов за раз "Реалганом", а Тома прикрывал их. Все шло хорошо, пока всех троих не приперли к стенке. Выхода не было. Казалось, что их уже ничего не спасет. НО… тут дверь в здание разлетелась в клочья. Повсюду слышались звуки выстрелов. Через несколько секунд большинство врагов было повержено. Вокруг стоял туман из пыли, но когда он рассеялся посреди комнаты с двумя кольтами в руках стоял Мин.<p>

Глава 9

— Мин!— воскликнула удивленная троица,— как ты вовремя!  
>— Ну, герои всегда появляются в самый последний момент.<br>— Это кто тут герой?— чуть прищурившись, проговорила Куроко. Но Усари не обратил на это внимание. Он поправил свою шляпу и убрал кольты. Подойдя к Куроко, он немного нагнулся, чтобы поравняться с ее лицом, и проговорил:  
>— Ждала меня?<br>— Пф, особо мне надо тебя ждать! Мог и не приходить!— девушка сложила свои руки на груди и, сделав обиженное лицо, отвернулась.  
>— Да ладно тебе, не дуйся,— парень потрепал ее по волосам и отошел от греха подальше,— ну, что, куда теперь?<br>— Сигнал от жучка идет с верхних этажей, поспешим.  
>— Да!<br>Подъем наверх был не самый простой. На пятом этаже навстречу им встала такая же армия, что и на первом. Мин остался добровольцем, сказав, что задержит их. Мисака пыталась его отговорить, но бесполезно. Он опустил шляпу на глаза и достал кольты. В этот момент парень был похож на мафиози. Мин выставил оружие вперед и выстрелил. Как и ожидалось, снаряды были непростыми. Вместо обычных пуль он использовал сконцентрированную энергию. Убойная сила каждого снаряда была равна пяти выстрелам из базуки в упор. Убедившись, что Мин не пропадет, трое подростков отправились наверх.  
>Но на остальных этажах было тихо. Слишком тихо. Это настораживало, ведь опыт в таких ситуациях у них был. Преодолев несколько пролетов, наша компания остановилась на пятнадцатом этаже. Путь им преградил Акселератор.<br>— Ничтожный мусор, я ваш жучок заметил с самого начала, но начальство приказало ас привести сюда.  
>— Начальство? И кто же за тобой стоит?<br>— Ха, пройдете, узнаете. Этот псих сидит на последнем этаже. Ему, видите ли, нравится быть на высоте. Эгоист хренов! Убить бы его! Ну, ладно, не буду вас задерживать. Пожалуй, начнем!— и Акселератор подлетел к Мисаке. К счастью, Тома выставил вперед свою правую руку и наш уважаемый маньяк не смог использовать свою силу. Дотронувшись до плеча Акселератора, Тома нанес ему сильный удар в живот, от которого белобрысый чуть согнулся, но вырвать из хватки "Разрушителя барьеров" сумел. И не успел он опомниться, как в него полетели снаряды Реалгана.  
>— Куроко, иди вперед, мы его задержим!<br>— НО…  
>— Никаких но! Нам надо покончить с этим делом раз и навсегда!<br>— Хорошо, я иду.  
>Микото и глазом моргнуть не успела, как ее подруга исчезла.<br>— Отлично, теперь повеселимся!)

Куроко благополучно добралась до последнего этажа. На пути ей встречался какой-то мусор, но, не замечая его, она проходила дальше, случайно забыв в чьем-то теле несколько острых игл. Двадцать пятый этаж не был разделен на комнаты. Это был огромный зал, в котором не было ни окон и какого-либо верхнего света. Единственным источником освещения являлся прямоугольный резервуар с зеленой водой. Размером он был от пола до потолка, то есть около трех метров. Рядом с "аквариумом" стояло кресло, в котором сидел человек. У него были длинные, до колен, седые волосы и зеленые, как вода в резервуаре, глаза. Человек, не поворачиваясь к Куроко, произнес:  
>— Что-то вы слишком долго шли. Я ждал вас чуть раньше. Хотя ладно, нет никакой разницы, когда вас убить.<br>— И зачем же вам нас убивать? Я слышала, что вам нужны только нулевики.  
>— Так-то оно так, но вы более ценные экземпляры.<br>— И почему же?  
>Тут человек поднялся. Это оказался мужчина лет тридцати. Ростом он был чуть выше Мина. Но вглядываясь ему в лицо, Куроко поняла, кто это.<br>— Вы…вы же, глава Академии Сити, Алестер Кромвель!  
>— О, я так знаменит?— с долей иронии проговорил мужчина.<br>— Но, как, как вы могли опуститься до такого?  
>— Опуститься? Наоборот, я поднялся! Знаешь ли ты, какая у меня сила? Хотя почему я спрашиваю, конечно, не знаешь. Моя способность – "Копия". Я могу скопировать любое умение эспера. Стоит лишь три раза увидеть какую-либо способность, и я уже владею ей. Но есть одна загвостка. Я хочу иметь все способности, и для полной коллекции мне не хватает лишь трех: "Реалган", "Разрушитель барьеров" и "Похититель Энергии". Только для этого мне нужен шестой уровень. Сколько бы я не смотрел на их способности, я не могу их скопировать. Это так бесит! Сила так близко, но и так далеко!<br>— Ты псих! Я не дам тебе тронуть моих друзей,— и тут в Алестера полетели иглы.  
>— Не выйдет,— и мужчина остановил иглы прямо в полете.<br>— Чувствую, я здесь не соскучусь!

Глава 10

Тома и Микото против Акселератора.  
>— Так, вижу, один мусор сбежал. Жаль, мне хотелось убить вас всех!<br>— Не дождешься!— и Мисака выстрелила в Акселератора из Реалгана.  
>— Ха, ты, ничтожное существо, твои атаки бесполезны! Ты ничего мне не сделаешь!<br>— Ты так думаешь?— вдруг откуда-то появился Тома и дотронулся до нашего маньяка правой рукой. Все его силы сошли на нет, и атака Микото прошла успешно. Акселератора отбросило назад.  
>— Понятно, значит, мне всего лишь нужно избить эту девку, а тот и сам загнется,— и Акселератор сорвался с места. Как Тома не пытался остановить его, ничего не удавалось. Реалган тоже не мог достать его, но вдруг парень остановился. Он посмотрел на Мисаку настолько хищным взглядом, что та не выдержала и выстрелила в него с удвоенной силой.<br>— Это мне и нужно,— улыбнулся Акселератор и перенаправил заряд обратно Микото. Уйти от этого не было возможности, и снаряд попал точно в цель. Девушка ударилась спиной о стену и потеряла сознание. Тома смотрел на это с лицом человека, который потерял в своей жизни то, что любил больше всего на свете. Когда Микото упала на пол, парень не выдержал и закричал. Душераздирающий крик пронесся по всему зданию.  
>— Вижу, тебе понравилось!— с глупой улыбкой произнес Акселератор,— продолжим?<br>— Я убью тебя!— тут Тома побежал к седоволосому.  
>— Давай, давай, я тебя жду! Сейчас увидим, кто сильнее!<br>— ДА МНЕ ПОФИГУ! МНЕ НЕ ВАЖНО, КТО СИЛЬНЕЕ! Я ПРОСТО НЕ МОГУ ПРОСТИТЬ ТЕБЯ ЗА ВСЕ ЭТО!— и парень ударил своего врага в челюсть. Удар был настолько сильным, что у Акселератора сломалась челюсть, и выпало несколько зубов,— ТЫ БЫЛ МНЕ ДРУГОМ! ЧТО ЖЕ С ТАБОЙ СЛУЧИЛОСЬ?  
>— Я хочу силы! Это все, что мне нужно!<br>— Урод!— проговорил Тома, нанося все более сильные удары. Парень никак не мог остановиться. Даже, когда Акселератор уже не мог двигаться и упал на пол, он продолжал бить его.  
>Спустя пять минут к Томе вернулся здравый смысл. Он понял, что сделал. Но было уже поздно. Парень опустился к лицу своего друга и прислушался. "Слава Богу, он все еще жив. Стоп, а как же Микото?"— Тома обернулся и увидел, что его девушка уже встала, но нормально идти еще не могла. Он подбежал к ней и стал поддерживать за плечи.<br>— Что…что произошло?  
>— Да так, ничего особенного. Пока что все нормально. Нужно поспешить к Куроко.<br>— Да, ты прав.  
>И они вместе отправились на поиски девушки. По дороге наша пара заметила несколько трупов, проколотых иглами. Это явно дало им понять, что Куроко была не в духе. Поднявшись на двадцать пятый этаж, они не смогли сдержать себя, чтобы не вскрикнуть:<br>— КУРОКО?  
>В углу комнаты лежала девушка. Практически вся одежда была порвана. На теле было множество ссадин, порезов и ушибов. Левая рука была неестественно выгнута, что являлось признаком ее перелома. Посреди комнаты стоял высокий мужчина, у которого в руках виднелся огромный огненный шар.<br>— Оо, и твои друзья подтянулись. Тогда пусть они увидят и запомнят последний миг твоей жизни,— сказав это, мужчина кинул в Куроко огненный шар. С каждой секундой он становился все больше и больше и, наконец, попал в бедную девушку. Сил на телепортацию у нее не было. "Это конец!— подумала Куроко, а я ведь так и не призналась Мину в…."  
>Огненный шар исчез, а на месте Куроко остался только легкий дымок, но вскоре он тоже испарился. Лица у Микото и Томы были более чем шокированные. Тело просто не слушалось. Хотелось вдарить этому уроду, но руки и ноги не двигались.<br>— Ах ты…, Я ТЕБЯ….!  
>— Что ты мне сделаешь? Ты никто, просто мусор. Хотя твои способности эспера поражают. Мне нужны только они. Просто покажи мне их три раза, и я тебя прощу, и не буду убивать.<br>— Я тебе сейчас покажу!  
>— Да, да, именно этого я и хочу. А если ты попытаешься мне навредить, то зря. У меня есть такие же способности, что и у Акселератора. Так что, я непобедим.<br>— Сейчас проверим! ТОМА!  
>— ДА! Я понял!— Тома подбежал к Алестеру и хотел дотронуться до него рукой, но тот увернулся и ударил его по голове с такой силой, что в полу образовался небольшой кратер. Тома упал и больше не вставал.<br>— Ты….ты….как ты посмел напасть НА МОИХ ДРУЗЕЙ!— в тот же миг все вокруг озарилось ярким сиянием молний,— Я УБЬЮ ТЕБЯ!,— Микото достала монетку и уже подкинула ее в воздух.  
>— Давай, посмотрим, на что способен эспер пятого уровня "Реалган". Тебе никогда не победить. Я просто перенаправлю твой заряд и все. Чтобы пробить мою защиту тебе не хватит мощности!<br>Микото понимала это, но выбора не было. Нужно было попробовать любым способом уничтожить его. Он убил ее подругу, покалечил ее парня до такого состояния, что тот даже не двигался. Разве нужны еще причины, чтобы ненавидеть его? Микото уже приготовилась к залпу, как увидела что-то за Алестером. Ее глаза немного расширились и из них потекли слезы.  
>— Может мне и не хватит, а ему…!— и Микото выстрелила. Монетка летела на огромной скорости, уничтожая все на своем пути. И вот, до Алестера оставалось только пара сантиметров, но тот сумел увернуться. И ЗРЯ! За Алестером стоял Мин, готовый принять удар. Он подпрыгнул и ударил летящую монетку ногой. Снаряд полетел в Алестера с еще большей скоростью. Тот не смог увернуться. И монетка пробила его тело насквозь. Алестер истекал кровью. Он упал на колени и произнес:<br>— Ха, не думал, что смогу умереть. Вы довольно интересные люди. Может, еще встретимся,— и он опустил голову.  
>Мин и Мисака тяжело дышали. Бой выдался трудным. Микото долго собиралась с мыслями. Хотелось поблагодарить Мина за спасение, но еще нужно было рассказать ему о Куроко.<br>— Мин, знаешь, тут такое дело. Ты только держи себя в руках. Знаешь, Куроко, она….  
>— Она сейчас лежит у тебя за спиной и мирно спит,— закончил ее фразу Усари.<br>— Ч..ч..что?— и Мисака развернулась, не веря своим глазам. За ее спиной, в углу комнаты, действительно сидела Куроко,— н..но..но как?  
>— Я в последний момент успел телепортировать ее. Хорошо, что успел, а так бы не справились без меня.<br>— А…да…так и есть…— Микото заплакала. Она никогда не плакала, но сейчас, сейчас совсем другая ситуации. Она подошла к стене, где спала Куроко и легла рядом. Через секунду девушка уже спала.  
>— Так, замечательно! Опять мне все это убирать. Я, между прочим, тоже спать хочу!— проговорил в тишину парень.<p>

Куроко очнулась в два часа ночи. Она открыла глаза и огляделась. Вокруг было темно, все тело болело, но правая рука почувствовала какой-то теплый предмет. На ощупь, это была рука. Вскоре глаза привыкли к темноте, и девушка увидела рядом с собой Мина. Он спал на стуле, держа Куроко за руку. Щеки девушки сразу покрылись румянцем. "А он милый во сне",— заметила она, но тут ее размышления прервало то, что парень проснулся. Куроко сразу закрыла глаза. Она слышала, что парень немного суетился, и тут почувствовала его дыхание у своей головы. Глаза сами собой открылись. Перед собой она увидела Мина, который медленно опускался к ее губам. "Что же делать? Может оттолкнуть его? Нет, я не хочу. Пусть продолжает" И Мин поцеловал ее. Куроко ответила на поцелуй, чем приятно удивила парня. Во-первых, он понял, что Куроко очнулась, а во-вторых, что она явно не протии его действий.

Микото и Тома шли по коридору больницы. Руки и голова у парня были перевязаны бинтами, а девушка отделалась только травмой головы, но спина у нее все еще болела.  
>— Слушай, Тома, может, пойдем и посмотрим, как дела у Куроко с Мином. Они же, вроде, так и не ушли отсюда.<br>— Да, надо бы их проведать.  
>И они отправились к палате Куроко. Тома открыл дверь, но тут же вылетел из комнаты с тремя иглами в голове.<br>— Я думаю, что они в полном порядке и мешать им пока не надо. Пойдем. Мне еще к хирургу заглянуть нужно. Голова что-то побаливает.  
>— Да, пожалуй, пойдем.<p>

Слова автора

Дорогие читатели! Вот и закончился мой первый фанфик. Спасибо, что читали его! Надеюсь, вам понравилось!) Хотелось бы видеть ваши отзывы, ведь это лучшая благодарность автору! С уважением к своим читателем, wadsn!

ПРОДОЛЖЕНИЕ СЛЕДУЕТ!


End file.
